Vehicles typically use various types of seat tracks or other mounting assemblies that are attached to a vehicle body using bolts.
The passenger compartments found in many currently available vehicles include vehicle seats in a variety of different arrangements and/or numbers depending on the requirements and/or final design of the finished motor vehicle. The bolt locations and corresponding mounting assemblies in these vehicles are typically designed in line with the vehicle body structure, limiting the flexibility as to where the seats may be positioned, making changes expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved options and features for mounting rails used in a vehicle.